Kadoh-Anna-Ruk-a Saga
Background The "Kadoh-anna-ruk-A'" saga tells the stories of the Arka, the inhabitans of Kadoh-anna-ruk-A. Kadoh-anna-ruk-A is a steampunk country. In this world, instead of using oil or coal as fuel, they use souls. After industrial revolution people are racing to create Machina in order to gather wealth. The Kadoh-anna-ruk-A saga has a lot of sub-sagas that explore the lives of the main characters of the Lead Princess of the Color Stealing World series, besides Lydia who doesn't seem to live or know of the country at the begining of the series.カドワナルカ綺想 (Kadoh-anna-ruk-a Kisou). Lead Princess of the Color Stealing World Series: Main Article Characters Sister=Sect Rouge Saga Sister Sect Rouge/Thoth (Death God) of Rouge (portrayed by Megurine Luka): A death god pretending to be a nun to get others to believe in her. She seems to know of the Fräulein and Club Majesty"I can take care of all cases—even money-worshipping devils or law maniacs." is a lyric from her character song, シスター＝セクトルージュ (Sister=Sect Rouge) money and souls beign Club Majesty, and as an employee, Cash's, most beloved thing and law being the Fräulein's most beloved thing, and job. Father Sect Blue Note (portrayed by KAITO): The only one that seems to be able to see through the sister's rouge. Has a strong belief in God and claims he can save the sister but gives up and asks for her to save him "I don’t believe you if you say you can save me" is a lyric the sister has from the song El Tango Egoista, implying that the father has/had intentions of saving the sister, and right after that lyric he responds with "–So please save me" , in the same song. Sing=Laika Magic Saga Witch Sing Laika Magic (portrayed by Hatsune Miku): A kind hearted and hopefull witch, she was part of a revolution along with Sonia. She seemed to have a confortable life before the revolution."Even though, I didn’t even fully understand the cost of a slice of bread" is a lyric Laika has from the song Philosophia of Radiance. Sofia (portrayed by Kagamine Rin): A strong fighter and one of the people that started the revolution she and Laika were in.the revolution doesn't have an official name as of now. (2018.08.03) She is willing to sacrifice both herself and others' lives to achieve her goal. Lev (portrayed by KAITO): One of the leaders of the revolution. Fräulein=Biblioteca Saga Auditor Fräulein Biblioteca (portrayed by MEIKO): A senior auditor. She believes the law is just and will do her best to prove when someone is lying in court. Auditor Justin J. Justify (portrayed by Kamui Gackupo): A junior auditor. He thinks the law is not just and doesn't seem to listen to the Fräulein despite the fact that she's his senior. Funk Beat Saga Doctor Funk Beat (portrayed by KAITO): Doctor Funk Beat is, what at first glance seems to be, a happy-go-lucky doctor that claims he can give everyone happiness but in reality gives everyone something for them to cope with their misfortune, makes them believe in their hallucinations, such as becaming a famous star just because they think they are one,"A famous actor, That’s your conscience, there's no way it could hurt right?" is a lyrics from Doctor Funk Beat's character song or gives them medicine"To that kind of you I give some medicine ", is a lyric from the dr.'s character song and makes them think that it's happiness."Lots of idiot souls line up, and say the same way "Please give me happiness right now"", is a lyric from Funk beat≠Junk beat, 『the whereabouts of happiness (cloud nine)』 being stingy is nonsense" is a lyrics from the dr.'s character song He himself seems to like seeing his patients suffer making his most beloved thing "happiness". He seems to be aware of Princess Lydia since he calls for her in his character song as if she is one of his patients."Trapped princess (damsel in distress) it’s finally your turn" is a lyric the dr.'s character songThe dr. seems to like calling Lydia a damsel as in both his character song and Hyper Gore Flying Squirrel Stick Disappear-y Genius the original Japanese lyrics "Trapped princess" and "Lead princess" are pronounced as damsel. When he finally meets her he helps her a bit with her goal but doesn't seem to like her and despises the fact that she acts like a tragic heroine." “Kind?” are you still talking such nonsense? “Then why?” you ask? Because I simply can’t stomach that coaxing face of yours acting like a tragic {heroine} of couuuuurse" is a lyrics from Hyper Gore Flying Squirrel Stick Disappear-y Genius He has a lot of weird creatures in his lab. One of them is Genyas who seems to be his pet. Genyas: Dr. Funk Beat's pet. Key: You Xian: Vonton: Weathercock: Club=Majesty Saga Cash (portrayed by Kagamine Len): Cash is an employee of Club Majesty, a place where people use money to sell their souls and be "happy" forever. Empress=Disco Saga Empress Philo (portrayed by Kagamine Rin): Songs Sister=Sect Rouge Saga Sing=Liaka Magic Saga Fräulein=Biblioteca Saga Funk Beat Saga Club=Majesty Saga Empress=Disco Saga Trivia * Despite the fact that the Kadoh-anna-ruk-A saga was officialy introduced in 9 January 2017 the country was teased back at 2014 with the song A place called "Kadoh-anna-ruk-a". * The Lead Princess of the Color Stealing World story seems to mainly take place in Kadoh-anna-ruk-A. Refrence list }} Category:Series Category:Kadoh-Anna-Ruk-a Saga Category:Lead Princess Series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring MEIKO Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Series featuring KAITO Category:Series featuring Megurine Luka Category:Series featuring Camui Gackpo